


Возвращение

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, The Authority, Vertigo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В теории, время действия - после Years of Experience, который я сейчас пишу; и вообще этого может не произойти; короче, важно только то, что Джека отправили в отпуск из Дозора, голову проветрить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение

\- Все понимаю, - сказал Джон Константин. - Но причем тут я? Это же вы решили, что Джек вам в Дозоре больше не нужен.  
Кейт Спенсер тяжело вздохнула.  
\- Даже если забыть тот момент, - сказала она, - что ты как раз причина того, что Джека пришлось отправить в длительный отпуск...  
\- Эй! Он сам отвечает за свои решения, я-то что?  
\- Константин, заткнись. Так вот, даже если это забыть, то, к сожалению, получается так, что у тебя больше шансов его вытащить. Нас он слышать не хочет.  
Константин перестал строить возмущенное лицо и спросил:  
\- Настолько серьезно?  
\- А то бы я тебя позвала, будь оно не серьезно, - кисло ответила лидер Дозора.  
\- Аргумент. Ну ладно. Выгружай меня в Нью-Йорке, значит.  
\- Спасибо, - кивнула она. - Есть предпочтения, где?  
\- Да какая разница? Но можешь где-нибудь рядом с баром. Все равно для начала придется долго ждать.  
  
Ждать пришлось пару часов. Константин не знал, было ли это вызвано тем, что город долго не сообщал Джеку о его появлении, или тем, что Джек долго не мог вспомнить, почему этот факт может его заинтересовать. Но в конце концов он пришел, и, даже если б не почувствовал сам, Константин понял бы это по тому, как побледнел и уставился за его плечо мальчишка-бармен.  
\- Привет, Хоксмур, - произнес маг. - Садись, что ты как неродной?  
И только потом он обернулся.  
Ну, понятно было, чего испугался бармен. В принципе, прямо неожиданностью это тоже было назвать сложно: в общем-то, Спенсер потому его и позвала, что Джек ушел жить в город и перестал пеленговаться, что могло значить только две вещи. То, что он жив, Дозор уже знал, а значит, он просто стал тем, кем и должен был. Богом Городов.  
Такие рожденные из людей божества хронически забывали, что оставшаяся в них человечность - это просто маска, интерфейс для общения с простыми и сложными смертными, и надо следить, чтобы это все не слетело с концами, потому что оно может. Потому что к их настоящей природе оно отношения не имеет.  
Константин облокотился на барную стойку и сказал, критически рассматривая Джека Хоксмура:  
\- Что, увлекся разговорами с городами и забыл, что еще существуют и люди?  
Джек не ответил. Ну, для начала, у него не было рта. Логично, в принципе: он же не так с городами коммуницировал. Век с ресницами не было тоже, а сквозь поредевшие волосы поблескивали пластины металла.  
\- Ты похож на сову, - произнес Константин. - На робота-сову. - Он хлопнул по стулу рядом с собой. - Иди садись уже.  
Строго говоря, причин послушаться у Джека не было. Но он это сделал. Скорее всего, потому, что безуспешно пытался вспомнить, кого перед собой видит.  
Бармен отошел на расстояние, казавшееся ему безопасным, и Константин с насмешкой на него посмотрел: в пределах города Джек мог дотянуться куда угодно. Но лишний раз пугать мальчишку смысла не было, да и не ради него Константин сюда пришел.  
\- Ну вот, - сказал он, снова глядя на Джека. – Так что, ты хотел получше узнать свою природу? Настроиться на волну городов так, как никогда раньше? Или просто решил, что люди - неблагодарные сволочи, и нечего среди них жить?  
Джек положил на стойку руки, на которых вместо кожи тоже были металлические пластины до самого края закатанных рукавов рубашки. Константин посмотрел вниз - с ногами было то же самое. Больше всего сохранилось от лица, ну, если не считать носа и случайных прогалин на скулах и подбородке.  
Не было понятно, кстати, слышал ли Джек хоть слово, или человеческая речь слилась для него в белый шум.  
\- Голливуд бы тебя такого с руками оторвал, - все равно продолжил Константин. - Жалко, им нечего тебе предложить. Как поживаешь-то? Если хорошо, то кивни.  
Джек на него посмотрел. Алыми светящимися глазами.  
\- Вообще, приятель, это не в твоем стиле, - пожурил Константин. - Ты же мне сам рассказывал, что до Дозора и прочего был скорее детективом и разбирался со всякими преступниками. Ты сейчас бы вообще понял, кто такие преступники?  
На лице Джека мелькнуло странное выражение. Он медленно кивнул и встал.  
\- Уже уходишь? - спросил Константин. Джек повернулся к выходу. - Ну, если что, я завтра буду пить весь день в этом же баре. - Забившийся в угол бармен встрепенулся. - Ну или в соседнем, если отсюда выгонят.  
Не дойдя шагов десяти до двери, Джек Хоксмур ушел в пол.  
\- Ну, для первого раза неплохо, - пробормотал себе под нос Константин.  
  
На следующий день сидеть все-таки пришлось в другом баре, потому что в тот же его не пустили. Но Джон подозревал, что Джек этого даже не заметит, если придет его искать в том же районе.  
Джек пришел. Говорить ему по-прежнему было нечем, но там, где должны были бы находиться губы, появился тонкий рубец.  
\- Садись, - снова пригласил Константин. - Кстати, очень мило с твоей стороны оставить себе одежду: здесь все-таки дамы.  
Сегодняшняя барменша была старше и покрепче нервами вчерашнего мальчишки, так что при виде Джека не шарахнулась, а сейчас и вовсе посмотрела на Константина с сомнением.  
\- Как дела у Нью-Йорка? - не обращая на это внимания, поинтересовался тот. - Много преступников наловили за последние сутки?  
Джек кивнул, как в замедленной съемке.  
\- О, да ты вспомнил, чем привык заниматься? - демонстративно жизнерадостно сказал маг. - Или до этого тоже ловили?   
Джек снова кивнул, на этот раз чуть быстрее.  
\- В следующий раз не буду задавать вопросы подряд, - вздохнул Константин. - Пока что будем считать, что ответил ты на последний. Но вообще сегодня ты выглядишь уже человечнее. Нью-Йорк не против?  
Рубец на месте губ последнюю минуту набухал и наливался красным, и теперь наконец лопнул с сочным звуком, показав провал рта.  
Впрочем, речевой аппарат, видимо, сформировался обратно раньше, потому что Джек со скрежетом смог произнести:  
\- К-конс... Джон.  
\- Да, это я, - отсалютовал тот кружкой. - Пива хочешь?  
Джек снова встал со стула. На подбородке у него засыхала кровь.  
\- Ну, заходи еще, - пожал плечами Константин. - Буду здесь же, если не выгонят.  
Джек шагнул в стену и исчез.  
\- Не выгоню, - заявила барменша, протирая бокал. - Но за пиво заплатишь по двойной цене, твой бойфренд пугает посетителей.  
\- Спасибо и на этом, родная, - ухмыльнулся маг. - Долго мы надоедать не будем, я думаю, еще один-два раза - и все.  
  
Вот только следующего раза пришлось ждать четыре дня. Даже барменша перестала насмешливо спрашивать, не бросили ли Константина, и поинтересовалась, все ли в порядке.  
\- Он мог заблудиться по дороге к себе, это бывает, - пожал плечами маг. - Но он придет, никуда не денется.  
Когда Джек наконец вернулся, выглядел он уже почти так, как прежде. Разве что веки отросли, как раз когда он усаживался за стойку, а так ничего.  
\- Константин, - сказал он отстраненно, но уже своим голосом.  
\- Хоксмур, - ответил тот, глядя, как барменша ставит пиво перед ними обоими. - Ну и где тебя носило?  
\- Дела. Г ** _о_** рода.  
\- Это само собой, но не четверо же суток подряд, приятель! - Константин отхлебнул пива. - Чего ты боялся, меня, что ли?  
Джек медленно моргнул:  
\- А есть причины?  
\- Тебе видней.  
Джек надолго задумался.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Хоксмур, - наконец с раздражением заметил маг, когда молчание затянулось. - Что я тебе такого сделал-то?  
\- Я не совсем восстановил память, - признался Бог Городов. - Может, и сделал.  
\- Очень мило с твоей стороны так считать.  
Джек положил руки перед собой - теперь они снова были покрыты кожей, а на пальцах выросли новые, еще розоватые ногти.  
\- Ты не первый, кто приходил меня звать?  
\- Неа, - мотнул головой Константин. - Спенсер, по ходу, Дозор всем составом сюда пригоняла.  
\- Спенсер? - Джек нахмурился. - Кейт?  
\- Она самая.  
\- А, - успокоенно выдохнул Джек. - Я не помню. Но ты звал... назойливо.  
\- Ну конечно, - хмыкнул Константин. - "Назойливость" - мое второе имя.  
\- И Нью-Йорк думал, что будут проблемы, если я не отвечу.  
\- Значит, как раз он-то меня помнил.  
Джек искоса на него посмотрел:  
\- Я устраняю источники проблем в городах.  
Константин поставил на стойку пустую кружку и широко усмехнулся:  
\- Давно ты мне не угрожал.  
\- Да, - все еще отстраненно согласился Джек. - Кажется, давно. Кажется, потому, что мы не враги.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - фыркнул маг.  
Джек смотрел на него, и у него постепенно гасли глаза, становясь черными вместо алых.  
  
А закончилось все сексом в подворотне. Хотя если вы имели дело с Джоном Константином, то вообще много чего могло закончиться сексом в подворотне; но сейчас хоть был меньше шанс, что на них случайно наткнутся. И выпирающий кирпич, утыкавшийся Джону в спину, втянулся поглубже, когда тот что-то прошипел на эту тему.  
\- Джон, - выдохнул Джек, когда кончил, и, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, так и остался стоять.  
\- Что теперь? - а вот Константин кончить не успел и с раздражением думал, что на помощь в этом деле, похоже, можно не рассчитывать.  
Впрочем, он ошибся: стоило опустить ногу, и пальцы Джека обхватили его член.  
\- Я вспомнил, с чего все началось, - горячее дыхание обжигало висок Джона. - Я не собирался уходить так глубоко. - Рукой он двигал совершенно ожесточенно, но Джон не был против. - Просто хотел прочистить мозги. И разобраться, как перестать так на тебя реагировать. - Еще секунда, и Константин кончил, почти что смеясь. - Идиотский финал к такой завязке.  
\- Ну, - отдышавшись, сказал маг, - в следующий раз я могу попробовать с тобой не спать.  
\- Ладно бы это, - Джек вышел из него, снял презерватив и засунул его внутрь стены. - А так, чтобы крыша не слетала, сделать можешь?  
\- Для начала, я понятия не имею, как это, когда она стоит ровно... - Константин застегнулся и сказал: - Натягивай штаны и пойдем сдадим тебя Спенсер. Может, она так порадуется твоему возвращению, что не станет читать нотаций.  
\- Конечно, станет, - Джек тяжело вздохнул. - И за дело. Корабль, дверь.  
Оранжевый портал возник рядом с тем местом, где они стояли, и они оба шагнули внутрь.


End file.
